Une journée au Bella
by Lanae's World
Summary: David Rossi est l'heureux propriétaire d'un coffee shop. Entre nouvelles rencontres et anciennes amitiés, voici une journée typique au café "Bella" Premier chapitre écrit pour le challenge de février 2017 du collectif NoName Second chapitre écrit pour le challenge de mars 2017 du collectif NoName
1. Chapter 1

Voici donc ma participation à mon premier challenge. Il s'agit du challenge de février 2017 du collectif NoName qui a pour thème "Univers Alternatif - Coffee Shop.

Je n'ai pas de boisson ou de nourriture que je commande systématiquement dans ce genre d'établissement. Mais c'est obligatoirement à base de café et très sucré. Je crois qu'un de mes préférés était un café à la fleur de cerisier que j'ai bu dans un Starbucks lors de mon voyage au Japon.

J'aime les AU sur les coffee shop quand je cherche un truc facile et pas prise de tête à lire. Donc c'est naturellement ce genre de texte que j'ai écris. Un peu plus de trois milles de mots de pas grand chose, juste des discussions et des rencontres.

C'est également mon premier texte sur ce fandom particulier, alors soyez indulgent. Pour les puristes, si on se place au moment où tous les personnages se rencontrent dans la série, mon génie préféré a déjà ses trois doctorats. Mais bon on est dans un AU, j'ai le droit de jouer avec le canon.

* * *

David Rossi était content de sa vie. Ses romans reprenant les aventures d'une équipe de profiler du FBI étaient un succès à chaque sortie et l'argent qu'ils rapportaient lui avait permis de s'offrir ce joli petit café dans la ville de Washington.

Il n'avait pas à se soucier de ses finances et pouvait écrire n'importe où. Il avait donc installé son bureau dans l'arrière boutique et partageait son temps entre gérer sa petite affaire et écrire son prochain romain. L'équipe poursuivait cette fois un meurtrier qui recopiait les crimes qu'ils avait élucidé dans leurs aventures précédentes. Il avait fini, la veille, le draft initial et decidé de s'octroyer une pause aujourd'hui.

Il était en train de savourer son second café quand Pénélope, sa pâtissière émergea de la cuisine. Elle portait un plateau recouvert de muffins, cookies et autres délicieuses sucreries. Sa tenue était aussi colorée et excentrique que d'habitude. Elle portait une robe noire à pois blancs, recouverte de son tablier rouge et jaune, reprenant le nom du café " _Bella_ " en immense lettres dorées. Ses lunettes étaient rouge vif et de nombreux accessoires étaient accrochés dans ses cheveux. Elle passa devant son patron qui avança la main pour récupérer une des douceurs.

"Rossi ! C'est pour les clients. Comment voulez vous faire des bénéfices si vous mangez la moitié de ce que je cuisine ?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas des bénéfices. J'aime cet endroit et je ne le fermerai pour rien au monde, je gagne assez bien ma vie pour l'approvisionner en argent frais, même s'il était en déficit. Et tu as vu les comptes, nous sommes loin d'être sur la paille."

Pénélope était sa seule employée. Ils faisaient tourner le petit café tous les deux et leur affaire tournait comme sur des roulettes. David aimait à penser que c'était ses goûts en décoration et sa compagnie, mais il savait qu'il n'en était rien. C'était les pâtisseries de sa cuisinière et son caractère maman-poule qui faisait l'âme de son établissement et faisait revenir leurs clients.

"Qu'est ce qui sera au menu aujourd'hui ?"

"A part les habituels muffin, cookies et cheesecake, j'ai fait un tiramisu à la fraise et une assiette de biscuits italiens comprenant des amaretii aux abricots, des Baci Di Dama et des Canetrelli a la piémontaise."

"Tu es exceptionnelle. Tes amaretti sont aussi bon que ceux de ma mama. Sauve m'en quelques uns."

Un des nombreux minuteurs de la cuisine se mit à sonner et Pénélope se précipita à travers la porte battante pour sauver son prochain plateau de merveilles d'une mort par incinération.

Il allait bientôt être sept heures. Ils ouvraient tôt en semaine, pour permettre aux étudiants et travailleurs de venir chercher leur café et leur petit déjeuner avant de commencer leur journée. Mais ils s'octroyaient une mini grasse matinée le week-end et accueillaient surtout des couples d'amoureux ou des parents avec leurs enfants pour un brunch.

David se leva pour tourner la clé dans le serrure et afficha le panneau "Open" sur la porte vitrée. Il retourna se placer derrière le comptoir et attendit son premier client.

Pendant plus d'une heure, il ne leva pas les yeux de ses percolateurs. C'était vraiment le moment avec le plus d'affluence de leur journée. Il y aurait un nouveau coup de bourre à l'heure du déjeuner, mais il pourrait bientôt se prendre une pause. Pénélope, pour sa part, avait rempli la vitrine qui longeait le mur à l'entrée du café. Leurs clients ne manqueraient pas de gâteaux à manger.

Rossi était en train d'essuyer la dernière table libre quand il entendit la cloche placée à la porte tinter.

"J'arrive tout de suite, faites votre choix, l'assiette de biscuit est un régal aujourd'hui."

"Pénélope a fait des amaretti ?"

Rossi reconnut la voix : Spencer Reid, étudiant, professeur assistant à l'université de Washington et véritable génie.

"Docteur Reid. En effet, nous avons des amaretti aux abricots. À croire qu'elle savait que tu allais venir. Tu n'es pas en cours aujourd'hui ? Tu arrives plus tôt habituellement."

Le jeune homme portait son sac habituel sur l'épaule. Il passait d'ordinaire en coup de vent le matin pour prendre un café à la cannelle qu'il noyait dans le sucre.

"Pas de cours aujourd'hui, je dois travailler à mon article sur la théorie des ensembles. Je dois le rendre pour la fin du mois. Je dois avoir au moins une publication pour valider mon doctorat."

David commença à préparer le café habituel du jeune génie et lui fit signe de se servir une assiette dans la vitrine.

"Cela t'en fera combien ?"

"C'est mon troisième."

"Tu sais que la plupart d'entre nous n'aurons jamais un seul doctorat et toi tu en as déjà trois, à même pas vingt-cinq ans. C'est incroyable."

Spencer rougit . Il se balança d'un pied sur l'autre et se cacha derrière ses cheveux qui avaient encore pris en longueur. Il n'était vraiment pas habitué aux compliments et réagissait ainsi à chaque fois.

"Va t'asseoir, je t'amène cela tout de suite."

David appréciait le jeune homme. Il était renfermé, maladroit et il avait la fâcheuse tendance à débiter des données et des faits quand il était nerveux, mais il était passionné et gentil.

"Voilà ton café. J'ai déjà mis une quantité honteuse de sucre mais ne te gêne pas pour en rajouter si ce n'est pas assez."

"Merci Rossi."

"De rien Docteur Reid. N'hésite pas à me dire si tu as besoin d'autre chose."

David s'éloigna et rejoignit Pénélope derrière le comptoir. Elle regardait Spencer sortir livres après livres de son sac et rajouter du sucre dans son café.

"Notre petit génie à l'air de s'installer pour la journée."

"Oui, un papier à écrire."

"Il est toujours seul. Je l'ai croisé à la convention Star Trek dimanche dernier. Tu vas à ce genre de chose avec des amis, j'y étais avec Derek et Emilie, mais lui y était seul."

La peine était évidente dans la voix de la blondinette. Elle avait le cœur sur la main et ne supportait pas de voir des gens tristes ou seuls.

"Pourquoi tu n'irais pas lui tenir un peu compagnie ? Tu as le temps et je suis sur que vous avez plein de points communs."

"Vraiment, je peux ? Merci Rossi !"

Elle enleva son tablier, prit un muffin à la myrtille et s'avança à la table de Spencer. Deux minutes plus tard, elle était installée et le jeune docteur essayait de suivre ses paroles avec des yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

David sourit et reporta son attention sur le journal qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir.

Deux articles plus tard, la cloche de la porte tinta et David leva les yeux pour voir entrer JJ. La jeune femme blonde était impeccablement habillée comme à son habitude, mais elle avait l'air épuisée.

"Bonjour Rossi. Un double café à emporter."

"Tout de suite."

Pendant qu'il s'affairait à préparer le breuvage, il nota les cernes sous les yeux de la jolie blonde.

"Nuit difficile on dirait, famille ou boulot ?"

"Je dirai un peu des deux, mais pour cette fois, c'est surtout famille. Henry a été malade toute la nuit et Will travaillait. "

Will, le mari de JJ, était policier et il travaillait très souvent la nuit et le week end. Leur petit garçon Henry avait deux ans et était un adorable blondinet. Ils venaient souvent prendre le petit déjeuner les dimanches où Will ne travaillait pas.

"Ou est le petit monstre aujourd'hui ?"

JJ avait la chance d'être libre de ses horaires et de pouvoir travailler de chez elle la plupart du temps. Il lui arrivait de s'arrêter seule à Bella quand elle avait des rendez-vous dans les parages. Elle s'occupait des relations publiques pour une entreprise de sécurité informatique. Sa boite avait de nombreux contrats avec le gouvernement fédéral et elle avait parfois à gérer des urgences, mais son travail lui permettait de concilier vie familiale et professionnelle.

"Il est avec sa grand mère. Elle est venue passer quelques jours à la maison. Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas rester, j'ai un rendez vous dans dix minutes. Nous passerons surement tout ensemble dimanche. Bye Rossi."

La jeune femme paya son café et sortit en trombe. David sourit et lui rendit son geste de la main à travers la vitrine du café. Il l'appréciait et attendait la prochaine visite de sa petite famille avec impatience.

La mâtinée se passa calmement. Plusieurs clients étaient entrés puis repartis et Spencer en était à sa cinquième tasse de café et sa troisième assiette de biscuit quand un homme brun passa le pas de la porte. Aaron Hotchner. David abandonna tout de suite ce qu'il était en train de faire pour aller saluer son vieil ami. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis au moins deux ans. Ils s'étaient rencontrés de nombreuses années auparavant quand Rossi faisait des recherches pour son premier livre. Aaron travaillait à l'époque pour le bureau du procureur de New York.

"Hotch"

Il donna une franche accolade à l'autre homme qui lui rendit son salut.

"David."

"Entre donc. Café noir, sans sucre ni lait ?"

"Tu t'en souviens."

"Certaines choses ne changent jamais. Que fais tu à Washington et comment vont Haley et Jack ?"

Le visage de son ami se ferma complètement. Y avait il de l'eau dans le gaz entre les deux amoureux ? David savait qu'il était inutile d'interroger l'avocat et il s'attela à la préparation de l'espresso qu'il avait commandé. Il alla chercher un cookies et le plaça à côté de la tasse sur le comptoir.

"Cadeau de la maison. Tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin."

"C'est si flagrant que ça ?"

Hotch tenta un léger sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

"Peut être pas pour tout le monde, mais je suis observateur, c'est même une des bases de mon métier."

"Haley et moi avons divorcé l'année dernière. Cela faisait quelques temps que cela n'allait plus entre nous. J'ai dû faire face à certains changements et je n'était plus aussi disponible. Jack vit avec elle, mais je vais le voir aussi souvent que possible"

"Désolé d'entendre ça. Tu travailles toujours à New York ?"

"Non. Je travaille à Washington depuis quatre mois."

"Et tu viens seulement me rendre visite maintenant ?"

"J'ai fait l'aller-retour tous les jours les premiers temps, je n'ai emménagé que la semaine dernière. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de venir plus tôt. Je viens de finir une affaire difficile et je me suis octroyé mon après-midi. Ton café est agréable et je me suis dit que je pourrai peut être commencer à faire de nouvelles rencontres, je ne connais personne ici."

"Tu as eu raison de venir. Et tu es bien tombé. j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter. Il est exceptionnel. Et je suis sur qu'il a, lui aussi, bien besoin d'un ami."

David s'affaira à préparer un nouveau café à la cannelle et y versa plusieurs cuillers de sucre. Aaron le regardait faire, les sourcils levés, l'étonnement clair sur ses traits.

"Je sais. Cela devrait être un crime. Mais tu vas comprendre."

Il posa le café à la place à coté de Hotch et appela :

"Docteur Reid ! Cela fait quatre heures que tu travailles sur ce papier. C'est l'heure de la pause."

Spencer leva la tête de ses notes et regarda Rossi. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui parle. Rossi lui montra d'un signe de la main la tasse qui l'attendait sur le comptoir. Il se leva et s'approcha doucement, jetant un œil inquiet à l'homme déjà installé.

Rossi attendit que Spencer soit suffisamment proche pour faire les présentations.

"Hotch, je te présente le docteur Spencer Reid. Docteur, voici Aaron Hotchner, un vieil ami à moi."

David attendit avec impatience que Hotch lève les yeux vers le jeune génie. Et il ne fut pas déçu. L'avocat s'était tourné avec l'idée de rencontrer un homme de son âge, voire plus vieux, mais il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec un très jeune homme. Il récupéra vite de sa surprise et lui tendit la main.

"Enchanté."

Spencer recula d'un pas en levant les deux mains.

"Désolé mais je ne serre pas les mains, vous savez combien d'agents pathogènes cela transmet ?"

Comme David s'y attendait, Hotch ne tint pas rigueur au jeune génie.

"Pas de problème. Rossi vous a appelé docteur, quel doctorat avez vous ?"

"J'ai un doctorat en chimie et ingénierie et je travaille sur celui de mathématique. J'ai également deux maîtrises en sociologie et psychologie."

"Et tout cela si jeune. C'est impressionnant."

David ne fut pas surpris de voir le jeune étudiant rougir, encore plus que lorsqu'il l'avait complimenté le matin même. Spencer balbutia quelques mots avant de s'asseoir à côté de Hotch.

"J'ai une mémoire eidétique et je lis vingt mille mots à la minute. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué avec ces capacités."

David sourit. Voilà une affaire qui roulait. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où Pénélope avait disparu une heure auparavant. Il resta juste derrière la porte battante, épiant les deux hommes depuis le hublot. Leurs postures étaient ouvertes et ils s'étaient inconsciemment rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Un tape sur l'épaule le fit sursauter.

"Qu'est ce que vous regardez comme cela, Boss ?"

"Un vieil ami à moi. Je lui ai présenté notre jeune génie. Le courant à l'air de passer"

Pénélope le poussa afin de regarder à son tour.

"Bien joué. Cela fera du bien à Spencer de sortir le nez de ses bouquins. J'ai dû le supplier de venir avec moi la semaine prochaine pour une rétrospective sur Docteur Who. Il avait prévu d'y aller seul. Avec un peu de chance je pourrai y traîner Emilie et Derek."

La jeune blonde retourna aux fourneaux et David entra dans la réserve. Il récupéra plusieurs sacs de café en grain et quelques boîtes de lait. A son retour dans la boutique, Aaron et Spencer étaient toujours plongés dans leur conversation.

La pause de midi était terminée et le second rush de la journée allait commencer. Les gens passaient souvent chez Bella prendre leur dessert et leur café avant de retourner au bureau. David passa l'heure suivante à servir café, latte et autres mocca. Il vida pratiquement la vitrine de ses pâtisseries. Heureusement que Pénélope continuait à s'afférer dans la cuisine, sinon ils n'auraient rien à proposer pour le goûter.

Quand David leva enfin les yeux de sa tâche, Hotch et le petit génie n'étaient plus au comptoir. Il les chercha des yeux dans la salle et fut agréablement surpris de les voir tous les deux à la table que Spencer avait occupé toute la matinée. Il leur apporta deux nouveaux cafés, puis fit demi tour sans un mot.

Il passa le reste de l'après midi à aider Pénélope entre deux clients et il prit même le temps de vérifier et traiter une partie de ses mails. La sortie des bureaux n'était pas aussi agitée que le matin ou la pause déjeuner, mais ils avaient un flux important d'étudiants ou de jeunes actifs venant s'acheter une petite dose de réconfort après une dure journée.

C'était habituellement l'heure à laquelle arrivait Derek Morgan, l'ami d'enfance de Pénélope. Il était parfois accompagné de sa petite amie, Emilie Prentiss, ou elle le rejoignait un peu plus tard. Quel que soit le cas, ils repartaient tous les soirs ensemble après la fermeture.

David était en train de d'essuyer les tables, en surveillant Spencer et Hotch du coin de l'œil, quand il entendit une voix bien connue.

"Petit cœur !?"

Le cri de joie habituel sortit de la cuisine, à un volume si élevé qu'il fit sursauter certains clients encore présents. Le tactactac des hauts talons de Pénélope se fit entendre. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

"Comment vas tu mon dieu d'ébène ?"

"Très bien bébé. Comment s'est passé ta journée ?"

"Comme d'habitude. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour m'accompagner le week-end prochain. Comme ça tu n'as pas à te sentir obligé de venir."

David vit le visage de Morgan montrer des signes d'inquiétude.

"Tu es sur que ce n'est pas dangereux ? Tu le connais d'où ce type ?"

Le jeune professeur de self défense était extrêmement protecteur et il insistait pour jouer le rôle de grand frère pour sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière plaça ses poings sur ses hanches.

"Monsieur Derek Morgan, je suis assez grande pour savoir avec qui sortir. Et ce n'est pas ce genre de rendez vous. C'est avec un client d'ici. Il devait y aller tout seul, je lui ai juste proposé d'y aller ensemble"

"D'accord mais je veux le voir avant."

"Pourquoi ne pas venir toi aussi ? Tu n'es pas obligé de rester toute la journée, juste au début, histoire de vérifier que ma vertu n'est pas en danger."

Attrapé : appât, hameçon et fil. En entier. Derrière son apparence et son caractère avenant, Pénélope était une vile manipulatrice machiavélique. Elle savait très exactement quels boutons pousser pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. David salua Morgan et retourna derrière son comptoir. Il prépara le thé vert bio que le sportif insistait à consommer. Quelque chose à voir avec les bienfaits du thé sur le corps et l'esprit après une journée de travail.

Il le posa devant la place habituelle et commença à nettoyer et ranger ses ustensiles. La journée allait bientôt se terminer. Vingt minutes dans sa routine, Emilie arriva à son tour. Elle rejoignit Morgan au comptoir et l'embrassa avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Rossi l'approcha et la salua. Elle laissa sa tête tomber sur la surface froide devant elle.

"Je vous en prie, achevez moi."

Emilie était l'attachée parlementaire d'un des députés du district de Columbia à la chambre des représentants. Et à l'entendre certains soirs, il était un véritable tyran. Le rire de Morgan retentit.

"Ne soit pas si dramatique. Tu adores ton travail."

Il caressa le dos de sa petite amie d'un geste qui se voulait réconfortant, mais il était encore secoué par ses ricanements.

"Tu n'es pas sympa ! Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il m'a demandé de faire aujourd'hui."

Elle ponctua ses mots d'un coup de poing à l'épaule de son petit ami.

"Emilie !" Pénélope était sortie de la cuisine et s'approcha du jeune couple, le doigt levé. "Tu sais que je t'apprécie beaucoup, je crois même que l'on peut dire que je t'aime. Je te laisse sortir avec mon cupcake au chocolat, si ça, c'est pas une preuve, je sais pas ce que c'est. Mais je t'interdit de le taper. Son corps est un autel, un tribu aux puissances divines. Il est interdit de l'abimer sans risquer les foudres divines."

Cette tirade fit rire Morgan, Emilie et David : Pénélope dans toute sa splendeur. Le tintement à la porte fit lever les yeux du propriétaire. Il était rare que de nouveaux clients entrent à cette heure.

C'était à nouveau JJ. Elle s'approcha rapidement du petit groupe et s'adressa à David.

"Dieu merci, vous êtes encore ouvert. Je viens de passer une journée horrible et Henry a faire vivre l'enfer à ma mère. Je lui ai promis un petit remontant et rien ne met de meilleur humeur que vos délicieuses pâtisseries."

"Je vais te préparer un petit assortiment, Pénélope s'est surpassée aujourd'hui."

JJ sourit à l'autre blonde.

"Elle se surpasse tous les jours. Heureusement que je ne viens pas souvent en ville, j'aurai pris quinze kilos sinon."

En se rendant dans le frigo où ils gardaient les pâtisseries pour la nuit, David remarqua que deux de ses clients n'avaient pas quitté l'établissement. Aaron et Spencer étaient encore à leur table, plongés à nouveau dans une conversation qui avait l'air passionnante. Le propriétaire du café attrapa un carton et prit plusieurs gâteaux qu'il plaça délicatement dans la boite. Il la referma avec du papier adhésif et ressorti de la réserve. Il fit un détour par la table encore occupée, Hotch leva les yeux vers lui.

"David. Tu veux quelque chose ?"

"Désolé de vous déranger mais nous allons fermer."

Surpris Hotch jeta un œil à sa montre. Quand il vit l'heure, il se leva rapidement.

"Excuse moi, je n'avais pas vu l'heure."

"Visiblement", le rire était patent dans sa voix, "mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas un problème. Je suis content que tu n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je t'avais dit que notre génie allait te plaire."

Spencer qui s'était levé et avait commencé à rassembler ses papier, fit tomber le tas qu'il tenait. Il se mit à genoux pour les ramasser. Hotch le rejoignit et commença à l'aider.

Ne voulant pas faire attendre JJ plus longtemps, David s'avança vers le petit groupe en train de discuter devant la porte d'entrée du café. Il tendit le carton à sa cliente.

"Combien je te dois ?"

"Cadeau de la maison. Ca me fait plaisir de t'aider à mettre cette dure journée derrière toi."

"Merci beaucoup."

Elle se tourna vers Emilie.

"Je suis ravie de voir que nous avons les mêmes goûts. Peut être pourrons nous venir boire un café içi au lieu de rester au capitole la prochaine fois que l'on se verra ?"

"Bonne idée. Le café là bas est infect."

Hotch et Spencer s'étaient également approchés.

"David, est ce que je peux avoir nos deux notes ?" il se tourna vers le jeune docteur, " je paie."

"Non non, je veux payer ma part. Vous avez été d'une grande aide."

David intervint rapidement.

"Personne ne paie. C'est ma tournée. Pour fêter de nouvelles ou d'anciennes rencontres. Et pas de discussion, c'est l'heure de fermer et vous m'empêchez tous de rentrer chez moi profiter d'un bon repas et d'un verre de vin."

Il poussa gentiment le petit groupe dehors. Chacun prit la direction de sa prochaine destination, seul ou en petit groupe.

JJ et Emilie se serrèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, se promettant de se voir la semaine suivante. Pénélope et Morgan s'étaient déjà éloignés bras dessus, bras dessous en discutant. Du coin de l'œil, David vit Hotch donner sa carte à un jeune docteur qui refusait de lâcher ses chaussures des yeux.

Il ferma la porte du café à clef et descendit le rideau métallique. Son instinct lui disait qu'il reverrait bientôt tout ce petit monde. Et son instinct ne le trompait jamais.

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? C'est la première fois que j'écris avec une contrainte autre que celles que je me fixe moi-même. J'espère ne pas m'en être trop mal sortie.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous.

Voici ma deuxième participation à un challenge du collectif NoName. Il s'agit de celui de mars 2017 dont le thème est : Trois façons de le voir.

Je me suis dit que ce serait sympa d'écrire la suite de mon premier challenge plutôt que de faire un texte totalement différent. Je pense même continuer dans ma lancée, quand cela sera possible (je ne sais pas si je serai capable d'intégrer un thème AU - Soulmate s'il devait être choisi dans le futur).

En tout cas, j'ai beaucoup aimé retourner au Bella et je suis super pressée de connaître le prochain challenge.

Bon café (ou thé) a tous !

* * *

Plusieurs voitures de police étaient garés devant le café "Le Bella" et même si leurs sirènes s'étaient tues depuis longtemps, leur simple présence dans ce quartier très tranquille faisait se retourner de nombreux passants. Des policiers entraient et sortaient du café, la cloche au dessus de la porte tintant à chaque fois que quelqu'un l'ouvrait.

Rossi se tenait derrière le bar, les bras autour de Pénélope. Il voyait, du coin de l'œil, Hotch en train de patienter le long du mur que Spencer ait fini de parler avec un des policiers. JJ était en train de se faire ausculter par les secouristes arrivés quelques instants plus tôt. Les autres clients avaient déjà tous quitté les lieux.

"Je vous ai dit tout ce que je me rappelais. J'aimerais raccompagner ma pâtissière chez elle, toute cette histoire l'a vraiment secoué."

Le policier a qui il s'adressait, comme tous les policiers du monde, tenait un petit calepin dans ses mains. Il relisait ses notes avant de parler.

"Pouvez vous me redire une dernière fois ce que vous avez vu ?"

Avec un long soupir, il recommença à raconter les événements qui s'étaient déroulés une heure auparavant.

"J'étais installé au comptoir, comme d'habitude à ce moment de la journée. Il y avait peu de clients, juste Hotch et Spencer à leur table préférée la bas." Il pointa du menton une des tables retournées au sol," et quelques étudiants en train de travailler sur un projet en commun."

"Vous voulez parler de Aaron Hotchner et du docteur Reid ?"

"Bien entendu ! Ce n'est que la troisième fois que je vous le confirme."

"Simple procédure, Monsieur Rossi. Continuez s'il vous plait"

"JJ, Mademoiselle Jarreau est entrée. Elle était en train de me donner sa commande quand un jeune homme a passé le pas de la porte. A peine s'était il approché qu'il a sorti une arme et a mis JJ en joue."

Il sentit Pénélope trembler dans ses bras. La jeune femme avait réellement besoin de rentrer chez elle et de se détendre.

"Cette saleté de drogué m'a demandé la caisse. Il tremblait, je ne sais pas par quel miracle aucune balle n'est partie accidentellement avec une main aussi instable. J'avais l'intention d'obtempérer, mais il s'est mis à crier de me dépêcher. Cela a attiré attention de Spencer. Il peut être un véritable idiot pour quelqu'un avec un tel QI. Quand il a vu que JJ était en danger, il s'est levé et s'est approché. Il a un doctorat en psychologie, je suppose qu'il a voulu le persuader de partir sans blesser personne. Peut-être aurait il réussi si ce type n'avait pas été complètement défoncé. Son arme passait de JJ à Spencer, il perdait sa concentration, mais j'avais le comptoir entre moi et lui, je n'avais aucune chance de l'atteindre avant qu'il ne tire. Heureusement pour nous, Hotch n'avait pas le même soucis et il a pu le plaquer au sol. Deux coups de feu ont été tirés, heureusement vers le plafond, avant que Hotch n'arrive à désarmer ce type. Le bruit a attiré ma pâtissière qui était restée dans la cuisine et elle nous a amené de quoi attacher ce bon à rien avant de vous appeler."

David vit Derek à travers la vitrine du café, il avait pu se libérer et allait prendre le relais auprès de Pénélope. Il fit signe au professeur de self-défense de les rejoindre et après quelques échanges avec le policier gardant la porte, il fut autorisé à entrer. Il prit la jeune pâtissière dans ses bras, la serrant plus que nécessaire et l'entraîna vers la sortie.

Rossi se tourna alors vers l'inspecteur qui relisait ses notes..

"Je pense que vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut. J'ai mon assurance à appeler."

Le policier acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

"Nous savons comment vous contacter si nous avons besoin de plus amples informations. Merci."

Le propriétaire du Bella s'approcha ensuite de l'endroit ou patientait Hotch. Il prit la même position que lui, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Ils avaient déjà échangé sur l'incident avant que la police n'arrive.

"Tu as fini ?"

"Oui, c'est rapide quand tu sais exactement ce qu'ils attendent de toi."

L'avocat n'avait pas quitté le docteur Reid des yeux. Il le regardait avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de colère.

"Il nous a permis de détourner l'attention ce type."

"Il s'est mis en danger inutilement."

"Oui, mais si personne n'est blessé c'est sûrement grâce à lui. Ce type était bien trop instable."

"Il s'est mis en danger inutilement."

"Je t'avais entendu la première fois. Arrête de le surveiller comme ça, on dirait une maman poule. Laisse le donner son témoignage et tu auras une excuse toute trouvée pour le raccompagner chez lui."

Hotch ne lâcha pas le jeune docteur des yeux mais une teinte rose atteignit ses joues.

Rossi ne rajouta rien et attendit aux côtés de son ami que Spencer finisse de raconter sa version des faits.

 **ooOoo**

"Donc Monsieur Reid …"

"Docteur."

L'inspecteur le regarda l'air complètement perdu.

"C'est docteur Reid. J'ai un doctorat en Chimie et un autre en Ingénierie, je devrai avoir celui de mathématique d'ici quelques mois. "

Il était habitué à la réaction que son discours provoquait. Il avait du mal dans toutes les relations sociales et cette entrée en matière était rarement accueillie avec autre chose que des silences étonnés quand ce n'était pas des accusations de mensonge. Le policier chargé de l'interroger devait avoir des choses plus importantes à faire car il reprit sans attendre.

"Bien Docteur Reid. Où étiez vous et que faisiez vous quand le criminel est entré ?"

"J'étais assis là-bas" il montra du doigt la table qu'il partageait régulièrement avec Aaron, " j'étais en train de travailler sur mes cours."

"Vous étiez seul ?"

"Non, Aaron Hotchner était avec moi."

Il leva les yeux vers l'avocat qui attendait à quelques mètres. Le regard que ce dernier lui jetait ne promettait rien de bon. Hotch avait l'air en colère. Cela présageait une discussion houleuse dans un futur proche.

"Il vous aide dans vos recherches ? Quelle est votre relation ?"

Spencer était incapable de répondre à cette question. Il ne savait pas lui-même. Étaient ils amis ? Il n'avait pas d'ami, donc rien pour comparer, mais il était certain que l'amitié ne remplissait pas le ventre de papillons. Et ne parlons pas de la vitesse à laquelle battait son coeur dès que l'autre homme était à proximité. Mais Hotch avait l'air d'apprécier sa compagnie, c'est souvent lui qui l'invitait à passer une journée au Bella, donc ils devaient être quelque chose.

"Docteur Reid ?"Le policier le regardait avec inquiétude. "Vous avez besoin de voir un des médecin avant de continuer?"

Il bascula d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait définitivement pas parler à des inconnus.

"Non cela ira. C'est un ami avec qui je me retrouve pour boire un café de temps en temps."

Spencer espérait que Hotch ne lirait pas sa déposition. Il ne voulait pas l'obliger à quoi que ce soit. Et si il avait vu quelque chose qui n'existait pas, il mourrait de honte.

"Donc vous étiez assis la bas. Et que s'est il passé ensuite ?"

Spencer jouait nerveusement avec les manches de son pull. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était important et quel niveau de détail il devait donner. Il savait qu'il avait tendance à trop parler, d'autant plus quand il était nerveux. Il décida de s'en tenir aux faits. L'inspecteur devait connaître son travail et lui demanderait des éclaircissements si il en avait besoin.

"Je n'ai rien remarqué au début (le fait qu'il était trop concentré sur le genou de Hotch frôlant le sien n'était pas pertinent dans son témoignage), mais j'ai entendu des cris. Ce café est très calme, c'est pour cette raison que je viens y travailler. Et aussi pour les pâtisseries de Pénélope, vous devriez goûter ses amarettis. Saviez vous que la recette vient de …" il ne termina pas sa phrase, "désolé, j'ai tendance à m'égarer quand je suis nerveux. Donc j'ai entendu des cris et j'ai vu ce type derrière JJ, il avait un bras autour de son cou et il tenait une arme sur sa tempe. Il criait à Rossi de se dépêcher et était de plus en plus agité. Je me suis dis que je pourrai lui parler, lui faire ranger son arme, je ne sais pas quoi exactement. Je me suis levé et me suis approché de lui. Il s'est tourné vers moi et j'ai compris qu'il était en manque. J'ai eu tout un cours sur l"addiction et ses symptômes, comment elle rend paranoïaque et instable. Je sais ce qu'il ne faut surtout pas dire et j'ai essayé de le calmer le temps que quelqu'un appelle la police. En fin de compte, il n'y en a pas eu besoin, Hotch a plaqué le junkie au sol. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, cela a été tellement rapide, mais le type a tiré."

Il déglutit pour faire disparaître la boule dans sa gorge. L'image de JJ au sol était imprégnée dans son cerveau et il n'avait aucune chance de l'oublier, avoir une mémoire eidétique avait parfois de très mauvais côtés.

Le policier attendit patiemment qu'il continue. Il avala sa salive encore une fois avant de reprendre.

"JJ était tombée donc je l'ai aidé à se relever et à se mettre à l'abri. Quand je suis revenu, Hotch et Rossi avaient maîtrisé le braqueur. Pénélope a amené de la corde de la cuisine, Rossi vous a appelé et vous êtes arrivés."

Il attendit que l'inspecteur finisse d'écrire dans son calepin.

"Bien Docteur Reid. Je pense que nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut. Nous avons vos coordonnées au cas où."

Il lui fit un léger sourire avant de s'éloigner. La nervosité de Spencer redoubla. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus l'excuse de son témoignage, il allait devoir faire face à Hotch.

Ce dernier n'avait d'ailleurs pas perdu de temps et s'approchait déjà de lui, le pas décidé et le visage fermé. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand la première chose que fit l'avocat fut de lui mettre la main sur l'épaule et de lui demander comment il se sentait. Il resta à le regarder bêtement, la chaleur sur son épaule irradiant dans son bras et sa poitrine. Il sentit son visage devenir rouge et il baissa la tête, essayant de se cacher derrière ses cheveux. La main sur son épaule accentua son étreinte.

"Spencer ?"

Le jeune docteur releva la tête si rapidement qu'il sentit ses cervicales craquer. C'était la première fois que Hotch utilisait son prénom. Son regard croisa brièvement celui de l'autre homme avant de replonger vers ses chaussures. Sa voix était si faible qu'il n'était pas certain qu'elle soit audible.

"Oui tout va bien."

La main quitta son épaule, la voix de Hotch était devenue sèche.

"Parfait. Maintenant que tu as fini, je vais te raccompagner chez toi et te passer un savon pour t'être mis inutilement en danger."

Spencer ne savait pas si c'était l'engueulade qui l'attendait où le fait que Hotch allait venir chez lui qui l'inquiétait le plus. Il ne releva les yeux qu'en entendant de nouveaux pas. Rossi s'était approché, il lui sourit avant de s'adresser à son ami de longue date.

"Soit gentil Aaron. Même si ce qu'il a fait était spécialement stupide, il nous a sûrement permis de régler le problème sans trop de casse. Maintenant tu vas le raccompagner chez lui, je dois rester ici et je me sentirai mieux en sachant que personne n'est seul ce soir. Morgan est déjà passé chercher Pénélope et je vais tenir compagnie à JJ le temps que son mari arrive."

Spencer jeta un œil vers l'autre homme. Même si sa position restait rigide, son regard s'était adouci.

"Je suis désolé Hotch."

"Ce n'est rien, récupère tes affaires. Je te raccompagne."

 **ooOoo**

La tête de JJ la faisait souffrir. Elle s'était cognée à une table quand Hotch avait plaqué le junkie au sol. Les secouristes étaient en train de recoudre la plaie qu'elle avait au front et elle avait une légère commotion. Elle n'aurait, à priori, pas besoin de se rendre à l'hôpital et elle en était soulagée. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer chez elle et serrer son petit garçon dans ses bras. Elle avait contacté Will et il avait réussi à se libérer plus tôt. Il ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. Elle n'aurait plus qu'a donner sa déposition et elle pourrait laisser cette horrible expérience derrière elle.

"J'ai fini Mademoiselle Jarreau. Vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai dit au sujet des signes d'une commotion cérébrale ? Maux de tête qui empirent, désorientation, vertige, vomissement. Si un seul de ces signe apparaît, vous devez vous rendre à l'hôpital, vous m'avez compris ?"

JJ acquiesça de la tête. Elle grimaça, le mouvement lui faisant voir des étoiles et empirant sa migraine. David Rossi s'était approché et s'était assis à coté d'elle. Il passa son bras autour des ses épaules en signe de support.

La médecin qui venait de la soigner était en train de ranger ses instruments et il parla au policier qui attendait à quelques pas.

"Elle est à vous, mais dépêchez vous, elle a besoin de se reposer."

"Je vais faire vite, je n'ai que quelques questions complémentaires. Vous êtes prête ?"

JJ se redressa sur sa chaise. Elle allait encore acquiescer de la tête quand elle se rappela sa blessure. Autant ne pas refaire la même erreur.

"Allez y."

"Pouvez vous me dire si vous avez vu quelque chose d'étrange ou remarqué le suspect avait d'entrer dans la café? "

"Non, je n'ai rien vu. Je venais de finir une longue journée de travail et je passais juste prendre des gâteaux pour le dîner."

"Monsieur Rossi m'a dit que vous étiez entrée quelques instants seulement avant lui, savez vous de quelle direction il est arrivé ?"

"Je n'en ai aucune idée. Est ce vraiment important ?"

"Il pourrait avoir un complice Mademoiselle. Nous devons être certains de n'oublier aucun détail. Donc vous ne savez pas de quel côté il est arrivé, ni s'il était accompagné ?"

"Non, je ne sais pas du tout. Je venais juste chercher le dessert de ce soir et je me suis retrouvée avec un pistolet sur la tempe. Je n'ai rien vu de différent par rapports aux autres fois où je suis venue. Du moins jusqu' a ce que je me retrouve menacée par un type qui en avait après la caisse. Il me tenait en joue et j'étais tétanisée. Spencer est venu parler, il a essayé de raisonner ce type et je ne sais plus ce qu'il a dit très exactement, mais il l'a déconcentré assez pour que Hotchner le désarme et le plaque au sol. Tout s'est passé si vite, à un moment j'étais devant lui, son bras autour de mon cou et l'instant d'après j'étais au sol avec Spencer penché au dessus de moi. Il m'a accompagné derrière un coin de mur et m'a dit de rester là. J'étais tétanisée et je n'ai pas bougé jusqu'à ce que les premiers policiers arrivent sur les lieux."

Rossi se pressa un peu plus à son côté. Il prit la parole.

"Je pense que vous avez ce qu'il vous faut. Son mari travaille pour la maison. Il pourra vous apporter toutes les informations supplémentaires plus tard."

Le policier prit quelques instants afin de relire ses notes.

"Ce sera tout en effet. Je n'ai pas d'autres questions pour le moment. Je vous contacterai si besoin. Au revoir Mademoiselle Jarreau. Monsieur Rossi."

L'inspecteur donna l'ordre à tous les policiers encore présents de terminer ce qu'ils faisaient et de quitter les lieux.

Le propriétaire des lieux aida JJ à se relever.

"Viens. Nous allons attendre Will près de la porte. Tu veux quelque chose à manger ? Pénélope dit toujours qu'il n'y a rien que du sucre et du chocolat ne peuvent régler."

"Je ne sais pas si je suis capable d'avaler quoi que ce soit."

"Pour soulager ma conscience ? Je suis vraiment désolé et je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner."

"Te faire pardonner de quoi ? Tu n'y es pour rien, ce n'est pas de ta faute si un junkie a décidé de venir braquer ton café."

Rossi était passé derrière le comptoir et avait préparé deux expresso. Il plaça deux muffins au chocolat à côté de leurs tasses. JJ allait insister quand la porte derrière elle s'ouvrit. Elle se retourna rapidement et fut soulagée de voir Will s'approcher. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et sentit tout le reste de sa tension disparaître. Son mari ouvrit la bouche mais le propriétaire le coupa.

"Plus tard Will. Ta femme a besoin de rentrer et de passer du temps avec sa famille."

JJ se demanda brièvement qui allait prendre soin de Rossi mais elle était bien trop fatiguée pour y faire quelque chose. Elle leva les yeux vers son mari et lui dit :

"S'il te plait ? Je veux prendre un bon bain et embrasser Henry. Tu pourras réclamer les rapports de police demain."

Will hocha la tête avant de placer son bras autour de sa taille et l'accompagner à l'extérieur du café. Avant qu'ils ne sortent, David les rattrapa et tendit un carton au policier.

"Pour après le bain. Cadeau de la maison."

 **ooOoo**

Rossi éteignit toutes les lumières et sortit du café seulement trois minutes après JJ et Will. Il jeta un œil à travers la vitrine aux tables et chaises renversées. On ne voyait pas d'ici les deux trous au plafond laissés par les balles, ni les traces de sang que la blessure de JJ avait répandues sur le lino. Il ne ferait rien pour réparer cela ce soir. Il baissa le rideau et s'éloigna de son établissement, heureux que personne ne soit grièvement blessé.


End file.
